Banishment, Retreat and Attack
by Elfprinzess
Summary: Merlin's magic was found out and Arthur sent Merlin away, unable to trust the servant again. Years later, Morgana attacks Camelot, taking over and forcing Arthur and Leon to flee. Who will they go to help? Will they help them save Camelot?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Hi! This is just a random story that I had stuck in my head and wanted to post it. :-) I don't own Merlin or anything you recognise.**

**OK, this has spoilers for seasons 1-3, and then mentions things from season 4, but it starts going off away from canon from the end of season 3ish**

**Extended Summary: Merlin's magic was found out, revealed in a battle and everyone discovered it. Arthur, betrayed, sent Merlin away, unable to stand the thought of having him killed, but not able to trust the servant. Years later, Morgana attacks Camelot, taking over and bewitching everyone but Arthur and Leon, who were able to escape the castle and run. Everyone in Camelot now hate the King and his Knight, hunting them down. They stumble into another traveller, feeding them a cover story, but how does she know of them? And who is she taking them to?**

**Please read and review, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"You are being tried for crimes against Camelot, and found guilty for the use of magic and treason. I pass judgement on you and sentence you to banishment, for life. You have until tomorrow sunset to have passed out of Camelot's borders, otherwise you will be hunted and killed."

* * *

"Merlin, please, don't go. Arthur will change his mind once he calms down." Gwen pleaded.

"Gwen, it doesn't matter if he will or won't in a week's time, I lied to him, I lied to you, I lied to you all. I accept my punishment as I deserve it."

"You do not deserve being sent from your home for something you were born with."

Merlin hugged the girl, then swung his backpack onto his back. His second pair of clothes, his magic book and the carving from his father was all that was in there. He walked out of the room, to where Gaius handed him a bundle of food in a cloth and a waterskin. "Goodbye Gaius." Merlin forced a grin, and hugged the man.

"Be safe Merlin."

"Look after Arthur." Merlin asked the man, who nodded.

* * *

Merlin was out of the castle before the sun rose, but all the Knights were waiting at the gate ready to say goodbye.

"Merlin." Lancelot hugged the boy first.

"Lance, make sure Arthur doesn't let any griffins kill him, yeah?" Merlin joked.

Gwaine hugged the servant next, and whispered his goodbyes. Leon stayed upon his horse. Percival and Elyan said their goodbyes and nodded respectfully.

"Sir Leon," Merlin called, just before he started walking away.

"Yes?" Leon asked curtly.

Merlin dropped his fake smile and forced goofiness and stared at the man piercingly. "Look after the King, review the security of the castle and for god's sake, discipline your guards. They are completely oblivious and incompetent."

Leon visibly bristled at the attack on his men, but didn't say a word.

Merlin turned and walked away. The knights stayed there until he was gone from their view.

**TBC**

**Please read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Years later_

"Sire, we need to leave."

"I will not leave my people!" Arthur growled, blocking the attack and knocking the man backwards, careful to avoid hurting him.

"They are trying to kill you! We have to find a way to break the enchantment and then return to save them. Now let's go!" Leon shouted, shoving Gwaine away and dragging Arthur out, running away. The rest of Camelot's knights and guards chased them into the forest, but they were able to lose them in some caves.

Morgana stared out a window at their retreating figures and laughed in triumph.

* * *

"Where are we going to go now sire?" Leon asked his King, who was sitting opposite the knight, across the fire.

"We have to find someone who can tell us how to break the enchantment."

"Who?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

_Five weeks later._

"There's some-one's fire." Leon whispered to Arthur, as they trotted down the path on their stolen horses.

"We're cousins, travelling to visit our grandfather." Arthur told Leon. "Leo."

"Artemis." Leon acknowledged. They'd played these roles several times before.

They walked up to the single traveller sitting around the fire, just off the side of the road. the figure had a dark cloak on around their shoulders' and face.

"Greetings." Leon called cheerfully. "We're cousins travelling to our grandfather, are you willing to share your fire if we were to share our food?"

The figure studied them silently, before reaching up and pushing the hood down. Thin, elfin-like features were revealed. Thin face, small nose, bright emerald eyes and soft curly brown hair. "Of course, my name is Lia." the girl spoke, her voice soft and timid.

"Leo, and my cousin, Artemis." Leon dismounted, as did Arthur.

Arthur took the horses and quickly rubbed them down, feeding them oats as Leon prepared dinner for three, chatting socially with the girl.

"Aren't you worried about travelling alone?" Arthur asked the girl when he sat down.

The girl let out a laugh. "Do you know where you are? You're in the area of Emrys. If bandits were to steal, attack or rape someone else, they would be signing their death warrants, and they know this. So they don't attack."

"Who is Emrys?" Leon asked curiously.

The girl regarded the pair curiously. "He is the warlock that lives in the mountain to our east." She explained. "His lair is actually where I am headed."

"Is it far?" Arthur asked, a little too eager.

"A day and a half's ride." Lia motioned to their horses. "Why are you interested?"

"We are looking for help from a warlock or sorcerer." Leo explained, carefully controlling his face to not give anything away.

"If you wish, I would be happy to show you the way, he is expecting me the day after tomorrow. You can ask him for help, and he will probably help." Lia shrugged.

"We will let you know tomorrow morning, when we decide. Thank you for your offer and kindness though." Arthur gracefully deflected the question.

"Sure, no problem."

* * *

"Good morning sleepy-heads." Lia grinned at the pair of men who woke around the same time.

"Morning." Arthur grumbled, while Leon waved.

"You guys aren't morning people, are you?" Lia giggled, handing them a bowl each. "It's porridge." Lia told them, before eating a mouthful from each. "And it's not poisoned." They looked at her with guilty expressions, they both had been thinking that. "I don't blame you for being cautious. Bandits may not attack here, but there are always danger."

"Lia, if you do not mind having us tagging along, we would be grateful if you could show us to Emrys' place." Arthur announced, once they had finished breakfast.

"I wouldn't have offered if I did." Lia told them cheerfully.

* * *

They traveled all day, chatting and joking with Lia, careful not to give away their cover, but also relaxing around her.

They camped overnight and Lia prepared them dinner.

The next day, they walked up the mountain part way, to a level clearing that held a hut on the other side.

"Here we go." Lia announced.

"Lia?" A male voice called out, from across the clearing.

"Emrys! You have two visitors, they are here to ask for your help." Lia explained cheerfully, dismounting from her horse and tying it to a branch near the house.

The warlock appeared from the trees next to the hut, and Leon and Arthur stared in shock at the man. "And what have I said about strangers and trusting them?"

"Oh please, don't give me that lecture again, they're perfectly safe." Lia scoffed, as the pair were stunned into silence.

"Really?"

"They're your friends from before, aren't they? King Arthur Pendragon and one of his knights, Sir Leon I would presume, because of the name Leo, but I wasn't a hundred percent sure about that one." Lia rambled.

"Lia, look after all the horses, rub them down and make sure they're fed and watered." Merlin told her, she frowned briefly but did as he asked.

"Merlin." Arthur gaped.

"Arthur Pendragon. Sir Leon. What brings you to my humble abode?" Merlin asked, gesturing to the clearing and small house.

"We require help. Morgana has infiltrated Camelot and cast a spell, bewitching everyone to try and attack Arthur and myself." Leon explained, sensing Arthur wasn't going to talk anytime soon.

Merlin was silent for a good moment. He stared at the pair with serious, soul-piercing eyes. "And give me one good reason why I should help you?" He finally asked, making Leon and Arthur gaped in shock.

"What?"

"You persecute my kind. You banished me from my home, from my family. I gave up everything for you and everything I did was for you. I put up with guilt, sadness, fear, everything, to protect you, and you re-payed me by banishing me. Yes I lied to you, but your father would've killed me on the day of my birth, seconds after I took my first breath without hesitation, and then killed my mother afterwards. He is the reason I grew up without a father and the reason I lived in fear my entire life, but I ignored all that for you, Arthur Pendragon, to protect you and save your life. You deemed me a liar, which is true. I had no say in whether I had magic or not. You called me a sorcerer, and while that is slightly incorrect, yes, I have magic. You called me a traitor, and cast me out of my home which I have given up more for then anyone else, including yourself, and you expect me to just return, save the day and leave again? No. I can't. I won't."

"What about Lancelot? Gwaine? Gwen? Gaius? Everyone who is a prisoner to Morgana?" Arthur asked, shocked the man wouldn't help them.

Merlin studied the pair and then said, "Figure it out. Lia, stop eavesdropping and show our guests to the spare cabin. They can stay the night then leave tomorrow. You'll share the main place with me."

Lia scurried out from the small stable and smiled sadly at the pair. "This way."

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

It was late at night, and Arthur couldn't sleep. He heard soft voices and left the cabin to follow them. He found Merlin and Lia sitting by a creek, talking.

"I don't understand why you won't help them, Emrys." Lia was saying.

"I can't. Not yet." Merlin sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Why not? The bloody King may have kicked you out but what about all your friends and family that are stuck there under Morgana? You always told me my magic is gift, a gift to be used and to save people. What about you, Emrys? Isn't your gift meant to be used?"

"I have used it Lia. I've killed and lied and tricked and saved everyone several times. Arthur chose to kick me out, and in doing so chose to no longer have me protecting Camelot. It is no longer my home, I am no longer wanted there." Merlin told her sadly.

"I don't get it Emrys. But if you say so. I'm off to bed. Don't stay up too late, Athuisa is coming tomorrow morning."

"I haven't forgotten. Goodnight."

"Night."

Lia walked off, and back towards the main cabin. Merlin sat there in silence for a few moments before saying, "You can come out Arthur, I know you're there."

Arthur walked over and sat down next to the man. "I'm sorry." Arthur started. Merlin turned to stare at him with a blank, cold-looking expression. "I was wrong to banish you. I was a prat, and hurt that you didn't trust me to tell me, angry that you would learn magic and betrayed, but the only reason you didn't tell me was so I didn't react the way I did. I am so sorry Merlin, I want you to come back. I do. But I also understand if you don't want to come back." Arthur explained. "But please, help me save my people. I can't do it alone, I need you. Please?" He pleaded.

Merlin studied him with the blank expression for another moment, before his face softened and a small smile grew on his lips. "That's all I wanted, you prat. I apologise for lying and hiding who I am." Merlin responded. "Of course I'll come help."

Arthur grinned back at the man, who relaxed back into the Merlin Arthur knew.

"So, you missed me then?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Morning came, and Leon and Lia found the pair laughing, joking and insulting one another, while packing. Well, Arthur was sitting at the table, watching Merlin pack.

"Lia, there you are. I'm heading to Camelot to take care of some business, you'll need to feed the animals and sweep the place -" Merlin started.

"If you think you're leaving me here then I don't care who the hell the druids think you are, I'll kick your arse all the way to the top of this god-damn mountain and back again." Lia growled.

Merlin grinned at her fondly. "Wouldn't dream of it. Pack your things. Anything you think you'll need. I'll check it over before we leave." Merlin instructed.

"So, who is she?" Arthur asked.

"Lia?" Merlin looked distracted for a moment, going through his bag, before glancing at Arthur and Leon and shrugging. He sat down at the table where Arthur and Leon were sitting. His belongings still packed, flying around by themselves. "She's my student. Her family cast her out when she was young because of her magic and I found her three years ago. I took her in, taught her and am still teaching her, but she's nearly finished now." Merlin shrugged.

"Her magic?" Arthur asked, curious.

Merlin nodded. "She's a Seer. Like Morgana, but not as powerful. I taught her how to control it and use other magics." Merlin explained.

"What are you?" Leon asked, realising Arthur accepted Merlin and deciding to trust his King's judgement.

"He's unique and special." Lia interrupted. "There are people who spend years learning how to use spells. There are people who are born with the ability to do small magicks without spells, but learn how to use spells later on in life, and are quick to pick them up. There are rare occasions where people are born with the innate ability to use magic. Emrys is one of them. He's a warlock, born with the innate ability to use magic, an abnormally strong one. He can do anything without a spell. The prophecy states -"

"Have you finished packing?" Merlin interrupted, stopping her from reciting the prophecy.

"Yes." Lia handed him her bag, which he glanced in and then looked at her expectantly, lifting an eyebrow.

"What'd I forget?"

"Your crystals? Your book?" Merlin asked.

"Shit." She ran back into her room.

"What about a prophecy?" Arthur asked.

"The once and future King will unite all of Albion and magic, bringing peace and stability to the world. The warlock Emrys will protect and help the King to do so. They are destined to do so and are either side of the coin."

"Emrys?" Leon spoke up.

"Myself, and you Arthur, are the once and future King." Merlin shrugged.

"What?" Arthur stared, slack-jawed and shocked.

"Come, please don't be thick, you have a great destiny to become a King and mine is to protect you. Now, are all your things packed? We'll leave as soon as possible." Merlin's bag flew into his hand and he stood, raising his eyebrow in question towards his friends and student.

"I'm ready." Lia announced, before sprinting out to saddle the horses.

"We're ready, we left our things in the saddle bags. We will need provisions, food and to fill up our water bladders and as such." Arthur stood as well.

Merlin waved a hand dismissively, "All taken care of. Let's go."

* * *

They topped the ridge and stared down at the city and castle. "So, they're all bewitched to attack you, yeah?" Merlin repeated to Arthur who nodded, not looking away from his city.

"Except Leon, although I don't know why she would leave me with a knight on my side." Arthur frowned briefly.

"That's my fault, I cast a protective charm over all the knights, but got interrupted. I guess Leon's the only one who it stuck to. Sorry about that." Merlin grinned sheepishly.

"When did you do this?"

"A week before you found out about my magic, I was planning on retrying once I knew who it had worked on and who needed it again." Merlin explained, picking his way to his left, following the castle wall.

"Where are you going?"

"There's another way into the castle, no one will suspect it."

"I am fairly certain Morgana and I found all the entrances as kids, she'll have them guarded."

"Not this one."

* * *

Merlin lead them away from the castle and to a cave. They left the horses and followed the warlock into the dark.

"We should light a torch, we will kill ourselves trying to walk in the dark." Leon announced.

There was a sound of movement, Merlin turning around to face the line behind him and his eyes suddenly lit up, flashing gold. Moments later a floating globe of blue light appeared, drifting above them. "There you go, it'll follow us." Merlin started forward again, walking sure-footed and confidently through the cave, despite there being no clear path, just rocks and moss. Within five minutes, the cave passage widened and became a massive cavern. The passage they were standing in stopped, the tunnel opening up to a drop to the floor of the cavern.

"Where is this?" Arthur asked.

"Under the castle, down past the dungeons. It's where the Great Dragon was imprisoned." Merlin explained.

"How are we going to get down Emrys?" Lia asked, cutting the blonde King off from asking how Merlin knew of where the dragon was imprisoned.

Merlin grinned back at her, "Do you want to try a levitation spell?"

"For myself, sure. For the King of Camelot, no way." Lia grinned and stepped off the tunnel, into the drop. She slowly drifted down and landed several metres below.

"Come on guys." Merlin gripped Arthur's and Leon's arms and stepped off, dragging them with him. They slowly dropped down, and when they landed, Arthur and Leon were only slightly shaken up.

"Warn us next time please, before you take us over a drop." Arthur ordered.

"Come on, this way." Merlin ignored the order and lead them through the rocks and boulders for another ten minutes.

* * *

He eventually led up to an entrance, with stairs leading up to the dungeons.

"We should head to Gaius's room. I can try to break the enchantment on him, and even if I can't, his books may have the answer." Merlin lowered his voice slightly. "Lia, go with Leon, protect him yeah?"

"Yes Emrys. Come on Sir Leon, lead the way."

"We'll wait a bit to give you a chance then come behind you. If we don't turn up in two hours, assume we've been kidnapped." Merlin told them, as they started up the stairs.

"No duh Emrys." Lia rolled her eyes at him. The pair left, and Merlin turned to Arthur.

"We can't just go to Gaius's and hide away." Arthur pointed out.

"We won't. An enchantment this size would take a lot out of Morgana, so I reckon she'll have dropped it once you were out of the city. Let's go, we'll go scout around to see what's going on before heading to Gaius." Merlin decided. "Come on."

Merlin walked up the stairs with Arthur following. There were no guards at the entrance, and they passed a pair knocked out at the stairs, Leon having already taken care of them. Merlin lead Arthur out of the dungeons, and along to the left.

"Where are we going?"

"Servant passageways. Safest and quickest way to travel, Morgana won't know all of them. Shh." Merlin whispered. The boy lead him silently to a tapestry and pushed it aside, revealing a passage. They walked through it, and after twenty minutes and countless turns and flights of stairs, they emerged in the Great Hall, on the balcony above the room. Morgana was pacing in front of the Throne, soldiers around the room wore green and black, Morgana's colours. She was talking with the captain of her guards.

"Are all the knights locked up?"

"We put them in the west tower, even if the Pendragon brat comes back, he'll look in the dungeons first, and the trap is set for them."

Arthur glanced at Merlin who waved a hand dismissively.

'_I took care of it.'_

Arthur jumped at the sound of Merlin's voice, but realised he was the only one who could hear it.

'_I'm talking in your mind. It sounds like she dropped the enchantment once her men were inside the city and castle.'_

"We are as prepared as we will get. The spell is set up for tonight, the wrench is in place and we only need the moon and of course, yourself." the man reassured her.

'_Let's go. Lia's found Gaius.'_ Merlin crept back into the servant's passageway and led Arthur back.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry about the delay, I meant to post a chapter a day until I finished, but then school decided to dump every assesment task I needed to do on me at once and make them all due at once and I couldn't get the time to finish this chapter. There is one more chapter, maybe two, depends on how long they are, to go, and I hope to have that up in the next week or so. Lia's history will be briefly explained in the next chapter, but I am also planning on a oneshot to explain her background, when that will be up, no idea, I have mid year exams in three weeks, so possibly after those, but we will have to see. I am really sorry about all the delays, I really try to be regular, but school is really mean to me.**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed, I really appreciate your comments.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Merlin let Arthur slip into Gaius's rooms first, and followed him, only to have a dagger fly at the King.

"Lia!" Leon exclaimed. Arthur stared at shock at the dagger floating between his eyes.

"I told you, if it is Emrys and the King, Emrys will stop it. And if it isn't an enemy, I was prepared to stop it." Lia rolled her eyes.

"Merlin!" Gaius called, getting up from the table and moving to hug the boy. "Sire, are you OK?" Gaius asked the King, from over Merlin's shoulder. Merlin hugged the man back before pulling away.

"I'm fine. Are you? Has Morgana hurt you?"

"I'm fine, majority of the citizens are." Gaius told the King. "Merlin, we must stop Morgana, she is planning on a ritual tonight, to open the Gates of Isdram and call forth the daemons to attack the world."

Merlin frowned, "And that needs a sacrifice to open it."

"Yes, she is using Gwen."

"Lia, you and Leon go to the west tower, the rest of the knights are locked up there, unenchanted. Arthur, you stay here with Gaius, wait for all the knights then you can plan your attack."

"Attack?" Arthur asked, shocked at the change in his ex-servant, he was giving orders and expecting them to be followed, not at all like the boy he used to be.

"Spread the knights about the courtyard, be prepared to storm the place. Gaius, you need to spread the word to the citizens, be ready to fight." Merlin continued.

"And you? What are you going to do in all this?"

"Stop Morgana, what else?" Merlin grinned at Gaius who stared back with fondness and slight annoyance. "We need to hurry, we have three hours left."

"OK, why am I the only one waiting here?" Arthur asked, a little put off at having been told hide and stay safe.

"Arthur, you need to be careful. If you're injured, we're screwed. I know you want to fight, and you will. Tonight, when we need it. We don't need three people to rescue the knights. If Lia knew her way around the castle, she'd be able to do it herself and Leon would wait here with you. Please, I need to go get ready, there are some things I need to take care of first, before I confront Morgana, promise me you'll stay put until the fight tonight."

"I promise." Arthur sighed.

"Good, I'll see you all tonight."

* * *

Arthur stood in the shadows, unable to see his fellow knights, but he knew they were there, hidden, waiting until Merlin's signal. The man had told them to jump out and attack when he stepped out of hiding and revealed his magic to Morgana.

Arthur watched Morgana standing on the platform, standing next to Gwen who was tied to a stake. Arthur resisted the urge to step forward and save Gwen now and ignore Merlin's plan, but knew that revealing himself would accomplish nothing.

The citizens crowded the platform, held there by guards stationed around the perimeter. Arthur grinned underneath his cloak as he saw glints of metal, men carrying pitchforks and sticks and weapons. His people were ready to fight for their homes, and would do so with their last breath. There was a ripple in the crowd near the stage, as a hunched over figure stepped forward and hobbled up the stairs to the platform, causing Morgana to pause in her speech about dominating the world, killing them all with evil spirits that only she could control and so on.

"How the hell are you?" She snapped.

"Morgana, I suggest you stop this now and leave." The figure spoke, his voice one of an old man. He was by now standing on the platform, near Gwen and lowered his hood. There stood an old man, the one who had tried to heal his father. The one who had caused him to die.

"Emrys." Morgana hissed, hatred and fear evident in her body language and on her face.

"Leave Morgana, and I'll let you." The man, Emrys spoke.

'_But Emrys is Merlin.'_ Arthur thought, confused as hell. He saw Leon's head peak out from his hiding spot but Arthur waved him back. Whatever was going on didn't matter, Merlin said when he used his magic, so when he used his magic they would attack.

"You're too late old man, you can't stop me. No one can. I will open the Gates of Isdram, summon the demons and no one will stand a chance." Morgana proclaimed, dramatically and passionately.

"Please stop with all the doom talk. It's pointless." The old man sighed. "If you don't leave, I'm going to stop you. This is your last warning."

"Just try to stop me."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." The man shrugged, and pulled a vial out of his pocket. He drank the light blue liquid inside and his body rippled, before shifting. His hair shrunk into his head and darkened, his skin tightened and lost its wrinkles. His body finished shifting to reveal Merlin.

"_**Ignis**__**, **__**percusserit**__**." **_Morgana hissed, throwing a hand up, shock on her face, shock, betrayal and hatred.

Merlin lifted a hand and the fireball hit it, his eyes flashed gold and it sank into his skin, harmlessly being absorbed by his skin. "I'm sorry Morgana." Merlin sighed, hand still up. His eyes flashed again and Morgana was flung backwards.

"ATTACK!" Arthur screamed, throwing himself out from his corner and running the nearest guard through. The other knights suddenly appeared out of hiding and attacked, while the citizens either joined in or fled to nearby houses, grabbing children and protecting them. Arthur kept one eye on the platform as Merlin undid Gwen's bindings. When he heard her scream, he spun to see Merlin push her to the side, to be hit by a ball of light in the chest. His body was thrown backwards, off the platform and into the fighting. Morgana had recovered and climbed back onto the platform, cornering Gwen by the stake. She was talking, but Arthur wasn't paying attention, he was running to the platform, trying to decide between saving Merlin and saving Gwen. Lia was suddenly on the platform, blocking Morgana's attack on Gwen. Lia shoved Gwen off the platform where Percival caught her, so Arthur turned to where Merlin had fallen, trying to find the warlock before he was trampled.

'_I'm fine Arthur, help the people fight.'_ Merlin's voice echoed in his head. _'And don't attack the dragon.'_

"Dragon?" Arthur asked out loud, glancing around in confusion.

There was a mighty roar, and Arthur looked up to see a gold dragon, the dragon he had supposedly killed, circling above while a smaller white dragon was swooping, roaring and spitting fire at the soldiers. The white dragon was the size of a small pony, tiny compared to the other dragon, but still just as deadly.

"_**Athuisa**__**, **__**Kilgharrah**__**, **__**auxilium**__**me**__**, **__**custodiunt**__**porta**__**a**__**aperuit**__**!**__**"**_Merlin roared, his voice laced with power and anger that secretly scared Arthur deep down.

Merlin was standing on the balcony of the castle, looking down over them all. Lia had kept Morgana occupied, but was no match for the witch, resulting in her being flung off the platform and towards the wall. The white dragon blocked her flight, his wings cushioning her and letting her drop relatively harmlessly to the ground. Leon picked her up, and moved her out of the fighting.

_**"**__**Portae **__**Isdram**__**, **__**reserare**__**et**__**patescit**__**enim**__**me**__**, **__**dominum**__**. **__**Clausa**__**teneas**__**animo**__**fero**__**de**__**daemonibus**__**imperat**__**sibi**__**postulet**__**a**__**saeculo et**__**præcipiens**__**surgite ascendite**__**ad**__**urbe**__**dominari**__**mihi."**_ Morgana began chanting.

Merlin lifted a hand and roared. The sound was filled with power and everyone stopped to watch as a black shimmering gate appeared in the air above Morgana. The gold dragon that was still circling dropped and flew through it, causing the gate to shimmer and begin to disparate. Morgana screamed as she forced more of her magic into the spell, completely focused on the gate trying to reform.

She didn't see the dagger that hit her in the chest, straight through the heart. The gate disappeared, and she clutched at the dagger, pulling it out. Blood stained her dress as she looked up to stare in disbelief at Lia.

Morgana tried to form words but her voice wasn't working, all she could do was gasp in pain.

"I'm sorry Morgana," Lia whispered, but the quietness of the courtyard made it echo around. "I truly am, but I've seen the future too, and I won't let that happen."

Morgana dropped to her knees, and then fell backwards, eyes still wide with shock and pain.

Merlin jumped over the edge of the balcony, as Morgana's army surrendered and Camelot's citizens rejoiced. Arthur took charge, tying the enemy up and sending them to the dungeons, already planning on how to deal with the death, injuries, damages and how to fix everything. He began ordering the knights and other men around. He glanced up at the platform where Morgana's body still lay. Merlin was standing on the platform, looking down at the dead witch, arms wrapped around Lia who had her face buried in his chest, obviously distraught over killing someone. Merlin glanced up at the blonde King.

Arthur kept eye contact for a moment, before purposefully breaking it to bow his head respectfully. When he straightened, Merlin lowered his head back, before lowering his attention to Lia. Arthur turned back to his people, they would meet up in the castle, once the injured and dead were taken care of, and the enemy locked up.

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I'm just reposting this chapter because I made some minor changes to the part where Lia is speaking in another language during Morgana's funeral. Between uploading this chapter and posting it, my computer screwed it up and mixed the spacing and all that, and I just realised so I fixed it. That is all :)**

**I am working on the piece to do with Lia's past, and same with the sequel. Lia's past will be up first most likely, but either way, I'll post a message on this story to let you all know what it is called and when it is up.**

**Thanks :)**

* * *

They had one funeral service for all the fallen citizens and knights. The bodies had been gathered and burnt on the same pyre, crowds gathered around, mourning together. The enemy had been imprisoned and were to be on trial in the next week, while the dead enemies were buried outside of Camelot's walls, to the side and forgotten about.

Arthur had tried to talk to Merlin and Lia privately, but had not had the chance, running around trying to fix his Kingdom. It was only after the King had announced magic to be legalised but logical restrictions still applied that he had a moment to himself, and that was only because he told everyone to let him rest and leave him alone until the next day. He retreated into his room, to see if Merlin was there but found the man missing. He glanced out the window and looked down to see Two figures standing in front of a small pyre, one that was clearly for one person. Arthur didn't need to be a genius to recognise Merlin and Lia and then figure out who the pyre was for.

Arthur left his room and walked down to find Merlin standing solemnly at the pyre while Lia spoke to the flames.

"_Morgana__, placere dimitte me. Quid optimum esset omnibus. Si pergerent ducunt ad mortem iter haberet omnium magica, et iam mortui essemus. Daemones sunt ad dilacerant mundi seorsum et occidere Magnus siluae et omnes vita, animalia et plantae. Quaeso, ignosce mihi arbitrium non est me stare vobis._ _Et__ vidi aliud postea futurum mentum et plena desperationis. Flumina esset siccare, herba macie et mori. Publicum populi iri inque liberos matres, patres, fratres, sorores. Quisque. Quondam vidi vestra contigit mori, antequam videas quod fecit passus est reus fecisse, dolor et cruciatu. Ignosce quaeso, soror mea. Semper dilexit, et hoc ex charitate, non ex odio vel ira."_

Arthur stood with his old friend and his student until the flames had died down and the sun had began to rise.

"My Lord," Lia was first to speak, her voice rough from disuse. "We will be out of the city by lunch, we beg a pardon for being in the walls and committing treason."

"Magic is unbanned. Obviously there are restrictions, no stealing, killing, dark magic, that sort of thing, I told everyone that the finer details would be announced when I had a chance to confer with someone who knew more about it, but that was the general gist of it." Arthur interrupted.

"How did the people react?" Merlin asked, face bland of any emotion.

"They cheered, and then asked for you two. There was talk of a feast tomorrow night in celebration, actually." Arthur shrugged.

Merlin turned to look at his King. The warlock searched the King's face, and smiled softly at what he found, "Thank you Arthur."

"I had a lot to think about, and a lot of time to do so, after I wrongly exiled you." Arthur offered as an explanation. "Growing up my father expected me to believe magic was evil and wrong and anyone associated with it was to be killed. And I had believed him. But I had forgotten something important. When I was eight I watched my first execution. My father made me. He killed a family, a mother pregnant with a child, the father and their first born, a six year old girl. When I asked them what they had done, he told me they were evil, but all I saw was a girl with bright, scared blue eyes that flashed gold right before they shut and she died." Arthur spoke in a soft voice. "I forgot, maybe I suppressed my memory because it was too traumatising, who knows, but I remember now, and I also know now because of you Merlin, that my father was wrong."

Merlin surprisingly shook his head at that, "Uther was misguided, in mourning, in pain and wrongly blamed magic, and while that was wrong and there are quite a number of people you can ask who will say he was a tyrant, he cared for his Kingdom, whether what he did was good or bad, and he cared for you."

Arthur grinned at his former manservant, "Now that you've gotten all smart on me I suppose I'll have to give you a better job than my manservant. How about Court Advisor? And Court Sorcerer?"

Merlin grinned at the King, "Warlock, and I humbly accept and swear to serve you loyally and all that jazz. I'll recite the oath in front of everyone at a different time, can't be bothered right now. Come on Lia, we'll go see who needs healing."

"Of course Emrys."

* * *

The people of Camelot did throw a feast, one that rivalled all others. Tables were brought out into the court yard and nobles and civilians sat at the same level, mixed within one another. They laughed, mourned and celebrated as Camelot's citizens, all equal. People were crying, laughing, comforting, celebrating and dancing, happy to be alive and with another while missing those taken from them.

"Merlin, what was it that Lia said last night, to Morgana's grave?" Arthur asked the man as they sat at a table, eating dinner. The knights were telling the girl in question and Gwen a story about a hunting trip.

"She was asking Morgana for forgiveness, explaining that she had Seen what would have happened had Morgana summoned the demons and what would have happened to the world and its people and had to stop it from happening. She was telling the woman that it was to protect her as much as anyone else." Merlin explained.

"Sire?"

Arthur got up from the table and sat next to the noble that had called out, a grin on his face. Lia slid into his empty spot next to her mentor.

"You didn't tell him?"

"No, of course not. It is not my place to say, but I would tell him soon Lia, he won't hate you when you do."

"Merlin, Morgana was his sister, and look what she did. Agravaine was his uncle and look at his actions. I'm not going to tell him. Not yet. Let him recover and rebuild his kingdom."

"It is your decision, and I'll respect it, but I know from experience Lia, the longer you wait, the harder it is and the lies become worse and worse."

"I know, not yet."

* * *

Arthur looked around at his people. The battle had left hardened faces and tears in their eyes, but they would recover, people were still laughing and smiling. They were just celebrating being alive and safe again. A glance back at Merlin showed the man talking with Lia, both wore serious faces. Arthur frowned slightly at that. His clumsy, idiotic, beaming manservant was gone, leaving behind a serious, concentrated and careful warlock. The change wasn't a good nor a bad thing, it was just a change, and it would take time for Arthur to relearn who his best friend was, but they would get through sorting out the lies. In time.

* * *

Bright green eyes filled with tears as she watched the last flame of Morgana's pyre flicker out, and the wind blew the ashes and embers away in her scrying mirror.

'_I'll get your revenge for you, sister-dear, just wait and see. I'll kill them all for killing you.'_ Morgause silently vowed, as the water shimmered and a view of Camelot and the party appeared. She glared at the blonde king and the brunette warlock. '_You'll both pay for this, Emrys and Pendragon, I swear.'_

**The End...**

**For now :D**

**Thanks for reading! Please review now that it is over and let me know how you think I went :-D**


End file.
